tangleddiariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise's diary
Louise Gilbert's mother gave her a journal when she was ten years old. It is bounded in her favourite colour; purple leather. She's continuedly documenting facts and stories about her life in the diary, and how befriending a vampire had awoken her to a world filled with danger, magic, and mystery. She also writes her secret feelings about Damon in there. In Under Control, Damon reads her journal where she spoke about their kiss. Entries Season One Pilot Dear diary, I have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen today. I don't know why I wrote that. It's been three months, two weeks and two days since I've written anything down. It's been 107 days since I've smiled or spoken really. I have been this giant ball of grieve and sadness all this time but today, journal, today will be different. I has to be. Today I'm going to smile. Today when someone asks me that dreaded 'how are you' question, I'm going to smile and reply 'I'm fine. Thanks for asking'. I'm going to be bright and peppy Louise. The Louise that people expect me to be. It's been three months, two weeks and two days since my parents died. No one but my family cares anymore. There's nothing I can do to change what happened because believe me I would if I could. But like I said, journal. Today is going to be different. I am going to be that Louise that people expect to see on the first day of school. Today, I'm going to be the Louise that my brother and sister know. This year I will start fresh, be someone knew. No more being sad. You and I will know the truth and I'm okay with that. It's the only way I'll be able to survive. Friday Night Bites Dear diary, There has to be an explanation or else I'm going crazy. I've witnessed things - things that have played out right in front of them. Last night I had a dream of a body with a bite mark on the neck then at the football game I found that body...Mr Tanner. Oh jeez, if anyone ever found this, I'm screwed. They would think I'm insane but right now I don't care. If what I believe and that is; I predicted that man's death, I swear on my life I didn't mean to. Yes, I have accepted my dream to be reality. How could I not? It played out right in front of my eyes. I don't know what to think anymore without wondering if I'm going crazy. However there is one thing I know for sure. Everything has changed. Thank you dear journal for letting me share what I can't in person. This is the only place I can be free with what's going on. Unknown Episode Dear diary, Damon can be such an ass. There Goes The Neighborhood (Unseen) Dear diary, I did something. It was very, very wrong. I know it was but my question is: how can something so wrong feel so right? I kissed Damon, Under Control Dear diary, It happened again tonight. I woke up at exactly 4:44 am. My body was shaking. My throat felt dry and as if it was going to close on me. I'm scared that one time I won't be able to breathe, that my throat will close up or my lungs will give out. The same dream was back and it was different this time though. I still saw the staircase. It was on fire like it always is. But something else happened. There were burning bodies - I've never seen them before. I can't seem to make out any of them though. I don't know what to think of the whole thing especially with each new piece being revealed each time. Each time it happens it gets more intense and worse. Somehow I have to figure this out. There has to be an explanation. Alright, it's now 4:52 and I should get back to bed. Thank you journal for letting me share what I can't in person. This is the only place I can be free with what's going on. -January 29, 2010 4:44 am Blood Brothers * Dear diary, It's been a while since we talked. I really only have myself to blame for that. Even when I first started writing in you - vivid numbingly; painful memories of my past - I never went this long. It's weird to admit but things felt easier back then. 'Back then' wasn't so long ago, though, was it? I'm sorry I've neglected you for so long. There's been so much going on that I wouldn't know where to start. * Dear diary, It's been a week since Stefan's been locked away in the basement. There's still no sign of progress of him returning to his former self. He's refusing to drink any blood, human or animal and he's barely spoken to any of us, Elena included. I can see it's crushing her to see him like this. She's been spending her nights at the boarding house, determined to get Stefan back on his feet. Speaking of Salvatores - I have a confession. I can't lie. Not here. I have to be honest with myself, even if I pretend with everyone else. Now diary, you are the only place I can work at my feelings. Ever since the pageant my mind has been on Damon. I wanted to kiss Damon. I wanted to touch Damon. I always have-